


Rem

by orphan_account



Series: Cavae Eques [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: ;), A bit of Existential Horror, Along with Body Horror maybe, Don’t worry, Gen, Horror, I’ll get to it, Just wanna be safe with tagging I’m still new to this, Makoto gets real sad and passes out from screaming for like five minutes, Oh boy it’s The Abyss, Spoilers, Wondering what went down with Broken Vessel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wanders among bone.He hates feeling at home here.





	1. Fratrem

The Abyss is cold and the floor is littered with heads of past vessels. Old shades that simply wished to contain this sickness that ravages these endless caves. His own shade squirms and slithers within him, signal its wishes to be free of his shell. He dares not let it leave him, not here. They are bound, and he isn’t quite sure what could happen should he let it slip into these sharp tendrils.

 

It scares him. Scares him that he has such a close relation to this place. It feels so _natural,_ being so comfortable here. How long has he truly been a descendant of The Abyss? Was he always Void? Even back when he was just Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Lucky Student and not Makoto Naegi the knight that is destined for a loss of himself? He swiftly discards the thoughts before it can overtake him, instead directing his attention to a large gathering of old shades.

 

The lighthouse. An...idea, certainly. Simple and straightforward, keep it on and descendants of Void won’t go near it. Even he rushes his visit near the glaring light. But one that proved to be useless when handled by those so easily influenced. He listens to the lingering wisps of soul stuck to the white-cloaked noble, but all he gets are empty apologies to a long gone wyrm.

 

His travel leads him across a lake of void that rivals the blue lake in length, but he’s sure if he stepped within the creatures that lurk would swallow him without mercy. He silently thanks Yasuhiro for the lantern that lights his way through the darkness of the caverns.

 

It’s a surprise to find a little pool of that same essence, flowing freely from a stone bug’s claws. He jumps to the pool, a sense of importance to this spot. Brilliant white wings flourish and flap him upward to make the jump before disappearing just as quickly, leaving him to glide down with his tattered wings.

 

He barely makes it, small claws grasping the edge and tugging him upward to look in the pool. He once could barely control his wings, jittering and twitching as he struggled to gain use of another set of limbs. Now, they feel natural, as if they were always once apart of him.

 

He walks in, feeling it slither around his body like old molasses and stick to his cloak. It’s when he’s up to his shoulders within its center does he feel a tug. He twitches, shivers at the feeling of cold and heat that seem to spread through him. Yet another twitch, though unprompted. As if it were not of his own doing.

 

He clutches at his nail through the sludge, scratching at it as a force of habit in response to uncontrolled feelings. It’s surprising how much of this stems from a response to pain, to stop his instinct to hurt by clawing at metal, each little groove giving a bit of distraction as he doubles over.

 

He is met by two pairs of white eyes, wide and blank within the pool, before his form shifts. He wishes he could scream at the pain that rips apart his soul and body. It’s swiftly weaved together again, though not without adding its power to be held within.

 

He growls, guttural and primal with no need for a mouth for it to resound through the thick air, blackened claws scratching against stone-no, not stone. This once held life. Held a large soul, now reduced to hardened bone that stares into a pool of overflowing essence and mocks his fragmented disunion of himself. He slips from the pool and feels the sludge turn to gentle water with his movements, working with him instead of against.

 

He looks to a small passage, just enough for his size. As he nears, those tentacles emerge, though no less dangerous. Lashing in blind anger at enemies unseen.

 

He passes through it with ease, with his new harnessed power. But as he passes, just for a moment the slithering of the Void around his body is calming, enveloping but not consuming. Simply giving a greeting to an old child visiting home.


	2. Ululate

These whispers...echoes of ancients. They pervade his mind, muttering of intelligible things from ages long past. He could catch bits and pieces, names of powers that have long gone and those that linger still, consumed by Void and becoming one.

 

He wonders of what this is, what beings lived before this became known by all souls as The Abyss. Could it have once occupied something else? Something not of Root or Wyrm, Soul or Dream, Light nor Void. But what could have been? What could still linger, beneath The Abyss and its walls of skulls?

 

It is useless to ask these questions that may have no true answer. It would be like attempting to solve Schrödinger's Cat, an impossible riddle that could only be answered upon looking inside.

 

His attention is taken to a room, a large enclave that cannot be natural, especially with the stones that form into consistent faces all around him. A feeling, formed from a memory forced upon his eyes blooms within him.

 

~~_He’s in Hope’s Peak they’re standing there in a circle standing around the culprit standing around him he tries to argue to clear his name but their yells and tearful cries drown his protest and he sees her covered in pink and hairpins still smiling his hands are covered in blood from ripping through flesh_ ~~

~~~~

~~_They tell him to die to confess his actions and they smile like vultures_ ~~

~~~~

~~_They scream and scream and **scream**_ ~~

~~~~

He spreads his wings and shrieks, a loud howl ripping through him and formed to power by Soul. He feels Void, his siblings swarm around him and they scream too, silent howling that echoes his own and it weaves and turns through his torn voice and takes its place among his mournful cries.

 

It’s choking, suffocating him. Countless dreadful reminders of his _failiure_  to protect them. To protect his family. His friends. All he did was stand by and watch their destruction. No, he helped with it, helped find the culprit and break them to hysterics, leaving them to a monochrome fate.

 

His chest tightens, the pain stabing at him as he’s thrown against the ground by an unseen force. A loud _crack_ sounds out, and his sight cuts to black.


	3. Nocte

Makoto wakes up floating in a pool of gold, warm and welcoming. No need to look at his map however, the area of Deepnest is familiar to him. He looks to the bench nearby, and sees another dear friend cloaked in a regal blue cape.

 

He’s tall and lanky, two sets of large translucent wings barely poking out from under the cape makes him reminiscent of a dragonfly(very fitting, Makoto thinks). The new bug looks to him, glasses perched upon...something he can’t see over two large eyes. “Ah, I see you are awake.” He uncrosses his arms and get up, yanking him out by the horn without warning and setting him on the bench beside him. “I hope you know the trouble you have caused me, forcing me to retrieve you from that awful place.”

 

Naegi realizes he must have been out for a very long time, with the way his wings ruffle with crackles as he stretches them out. He glances up to the bug thrice his size. He glares back down at him.

 

“Hm? Can you not speak?” He nods. “Tch. Well, I assume you wish to know who I am?” He nods vigorously. “Fine then. My name you would have once known well through Hallownest as the rightful son of a high noble and close colleague to the Pale King himself. I am ~~Byakuya~~ ~~Togami~~ Night, and remember the name well.” His introduction is over the top, and Makoto can’t help but laugh internally at how easy it is to guess who he is.

 

He continues on unprompted, though Makoto can’t complain. “I have been training for nineteen months in my arts of nail and shell, both my weapons forged from the finest glass gathered from the far off wastes beyond this abandoned kingdom. I have stricken down countless foes, including my brothers and sisters...and just recently my family.” He notes how his voice seems to crack, just slightly under those last words. He covers it with a cough. “I-I now seek to make my name once again in this new world, and prove that my family’s emblem still stands as the signal for a great future to this land.”

 

He stops for a moment, then gets up. “That is enough. You have taken enough my time. Be happy you have been graced with my presence. Goodbye.” He turns to leave. Makoto panics, clanging his nail against the metal to get his attention. It works, and he twists around in anger. “What are you making that racket for?”

 

He trots up to him and writes upon the back of his map. “Why did you help me?” A simple question.

 

He seems to try to answer, but hesitates. “I...I cannot recall...strange...” He trails off, confusion in his voice until he waves his hand(leg?) in the air. “Well, I would have to say that your constant racket could be heard with ease from me, but I was quite a ways away wasn’t I...?Yes, it would have been impossible for me to hear you normally...so what _did_  lead me to you?” His question hangs in the air, going unanswered.

 

“W-well, just be glad I bothered to spend my time saving you. That place is dangerous, and little bugs like you should not be lurking in the domain of such a power. Now, goodbye.” And he leaves into the darkness , leaving him alone with his lingering fear of something going wrong soon. Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all of the pre-written stuff posted, so expect the writing to slow down a bit. I am having some trouble deciding what to write next, so I’m taking any suggestions for an area or npc(s) that could appear next.


End file.
